Velvet Prince
by Shielded
Summary: True love will never be forgotten. Even long after it's gone. Draco recalls his relationship with the boy who lived and writes it down in his own special way to cherish it forever. Drama/Cheesiness/Romance.


**Title:** Velvet Prince 

**Author:** Shielded

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco cheesiness

**Rating:** PG-13 for swearing, kissing and references to sexual intercourse (Yay! ^.^;; )

**Warnings:** Slash. Although, you don't warn me about your Het fics... Hhhm? A tiny bit of humor. Tons of cheesiness. A bit of ANGST too because you know you can't live without it (or at least, I can't) and a reference to Herminie/Ron. Which I personally happen to like much! *glee* 

**About:** Draco summarizing his and Harry's relationship so far. Well, you know, it's Draco! 

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling is a god. Perhaps. Or maybe she's just god's mother. She invented Percy, don't you know!?

**Dedication:** To Liron, who, I hope will never read this terrible piece of crap and mush and baaaaah!! But she gave the the inspiration... So all hail!

**Author's Note:** My second slash fic. Even worse than the first. My first fic under this pen name! I really dislike it. I could have done much better in my opinion. Well, there always next time. In the meanwhile, enjoy and please review! I will love you forever if you do! Any criticism is welcome, as long as it's in a civilized manner. :D

***********************

It was all a dream. I close my eyes and you are no longer there. I imagine it wasn't really you… Just an illusion, a fantasy gone out of control, the wanderings of a desperate mind.

And the dream was you. Oh, my love, it was you, in pure velvet and gold. A blooming rose destined for my hands so that I could admire its beauty and crush its delicate petals once and for all. I never wanted to hurt you, my china doll, never wanted to brake you… You were my sweet little prince… My beautiful companion, mines and only mines, you understand? Not my property, you said, my soul mate. Perhaps I believed it was both. I was wrong. In my fevered mind I believed that I could tame you… Oh, my heart, I am so sorry… I broke you. I caused you pain. Nothing but pain. But I wanted you so… I tried so hard I pushed you away… I tempered with your sanity. And now the velvet sheets have paled without the warmth of your body…

I know I wanted to be you. Oh, how envious I was of your greatness, my dear. How everything you touched turned to gold. How everything you said had a touch of unbelievable goodness. How impalpable you were. How everything you did, even though you lacked of elegance, seemed an art. It was all too beautiful. You were innocent. You were. With you angry red scar. With your messy dark locks, like a child, you were. Untouched. How could you? How could you remain so pure after all you have gone trough. How for every turmoil, you found a bright side. How I wanted to be loved like you. I have never been loved, Harry. Never, until you came.

Why did you come? How did you find the will to forgive me for all the stupid things I did. For every single snide remark. For every bit of anguish you were forced to face because of my damn pride. But you did come. Sitting on cold marble, sinking in my own misery. The cool, formal hallways, all the comfort I had. What comfort it was. Passing figures weren't of any concern. Nobody seemed to see I was perturbed. For a Malfoy's deeds can never be explained. Oh, crap. To hell with all of them. I just wanted to curl up in some corner and die alone. It seem the best of fates… Could you imagine my surprise to feel your radiating heat next to me out of nowhere? I knew it was you, I don't know how or why, but somehow, I knew that it had to be… Your presence was strangely comforting. I think it's then I knew. That you meant more for me… I didn't know a thing about love, my Harry. I could never have guessed… Never have imagined that… And then you spoke. You voice was the tune magical harps and waterfalls… The most beautiful melody I've ever heard. I found myself wondering why… Why it was such a magical thing to me… But then again, you are magical. You have this sort of aura around you and…

"Malfoy… Were you even listening to me?" 

"Hu… Eeeh? Potter?" I was still too dazed to make up a brilliant remark about the wonderful resemblance of your hair to a furry rat.

"Cunning, Malfoy. You sure are fast… I wonder why you… Never mind…." Your hesitance was beautiful. I never thought you actually cared for my feelings. Yet you did. But still, I was too stubborn. 

"Why I what? The cat got your thong, Potter?" Oh, what a lucky cat… Hey! Depression does funny things to a young man's brain. Especially one as bright and handsome as myself. (I'm sorry Harry. I'm afraid I can't leave my ego out of anything…)

"Are you ok, Malfoy?" You refused to regard my question. Oh, I love you so for it, you silly prat.

"Why shouldn't I be, Potter?" 

"You looked kind of… Sad… And… Well… Just…"

"I'm perfectly fine!" I snapped in denial.

"No you're not!" Hmm… Who's the stubborn one now, beautiful?

"And even if I'm not, I don't see why you should care! What happened? Little Weasley got lost… In Granger's palate?!" I was quite that terrible, wasn't I?

"Oh shut your trap, Malfoy! I'm here to help you because I want to! Whether you like that or not!" You are such an angel.

I give up and so do my knees. I lean back against the white, slick marble and your words keep running trough my head. Because you want to? Why in the world would you want to help me…? Who am I, compared to the "mighty" Harry Potter. Sure, I might have a better body, have the greatest sex appeal, be way brighter, have a much sharper thong (You know it, don't you, my sweet?) and… Well, many other advantages. But I don't have that mighty lightning bolt tattooed on my forehead. Now that I mention it there is also the whole integrity deal. And kindness. And warmth. And… Oh, well. I'm still the sexiest.

"Why…?" I whisper weakly, looking at you with pleading eyes. And suddenly it's gone… The whole façade, the mysterious mask. There's just me. Naked for the world to see. Well, not in that way of course! Oh. My lack of mysteriousness did affect my sassiness in a way. A bad one, too. But I still am the sexiest. I quiver at your piercing stare. It's questioning me. Then you suddenly see. At the spur of the moment you understand. All the piece of the puzzle that is Draco Malfoy fall together. Your gaze softens, your expression so sweet and sincere. And I've fallen. It's too late. My heart and my soul belong the boy who was my greatest fear. Who still is. Who will grow to be my greatest joy. My only true meaning. 

Slowly, painfully slow, you lift your hand. Unsure, eaten by doubt you proceed. Now I look at you, my eyes filled with hesitation and yet I admire for you bravery to do such a simple yet daring deed. I bet it made me look like such a sissy. Oh, well, I still was the sexiest. You look into my eyes again. It's like a jolt of electricity trough my veins. All of the sudden nothing matters but the great pools of emerald and the beautiful slightly tanned skin. The scenery blurs. But that picture of you there, looking at me, touching my cheek, your addicting touch… It's still so clear, my love… So clear… And your thumb runs across my pale ivory skin, stroking it lightly. I feel intoxicated by your presence.

Finally you speak.

"Because I love you." 

My lord.

Oh, dear lord in heaven (or in the graveyard, whichever…).

My breath hitches. I fell a great weight in my lungs. But the weight over my heart has been lifted.

He loves me.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived has uttered the most beautiful, the purest, sweetest expression in the world and it was meant for me. For me! And me only! God, I knew I am the sexiest! 

You lean forward and my knees can no longer take the pressure. Good lord. I feel like the ground beneath my feet has perished but I don't care. All I care for is you. And your breath is heavy and unsteady too. You must feel the same… You must…

"Oh…. Draco…. May I… May I kiss you?" your voice is a mere whisper, yet it is so husky and charming it makes my whole body stiffen (Even though I am the sexiest, you do have quite an amount of that quality in you.). I gulp and then nod shyly yet decidedly. Oh, Harry Potter. What you make of me. I am so powerless when I'm with you. A Malfoy should not be so weak but.

Your lips flutter against mines and it's the craziest sensation. I feel like I'm swept into a whirlpool of emotion and I can't resist. I move my lips against yours. A lust stricken ballad. Your lips our so soft… It feels strangely like you've drunk a moisturizing lotion. And I think to myself how horrible that would be just about now. How my brain still function properly I don't understand… Your thong runs tentatively across my lips. You are so tender and tangible all of the sudden. I want you so dearly. I part my lips slightly, still insecure. It's not my first kiss but it feels like it is so. But then your thong invades my mouth and it feels like heaven. It's warm and beautiful and intimate. Oh, it was the most wonderful thing in the world. For the first time in my life I felt bliss, pure bliss and happiness that can't be described with even the most exquisite words, all I wanted was to stay there and savor the whole of you. I had never thought I would like being conquered. Oh, how wrong I was, wasn't I dear? Being taken over by you is bewitching. But I knew I belonged there. In your arms. In you. And not in the sexual way. In the spiritual way, I guess. Well, not that the sexual way was bad. Actually. It was… I don't want to think about it. Not now. Not now when this is all history.

The day you left me will be imprinted in my mind for an eternity. Perhaps, one could say, in the most blunt of ways, that even Malfoys can me assholes. Well, actually, Malfoys, especially can be assholes. And one might even go as far as saying, that Malfoys are the biggest assholes in the universe. I, myself, am indifferent.

"Harry!" I had cried.

"Yes, my dearest, my sweetest, my precioussss little diamond?" You sensed that I was in a bad mood. You knew that you were not to mess with my temper. 

I sneered. "Where in the name of chocolate frogs have you been? I've been worried sick!" Those gray globes of mines were lit with worry and rage.

"I'm sorry my darling…" You attempt to calm my worrisome soul. "I didn't think you would mind… Urgent… Well, work." You smile apologetically, a glimpse of perfect teeth and full wonderful lips. Maybe I should just forgive you again… Maybe… But.

"Why in the world wouldn't I care? You're the only thing I fucking care about!!! Don't you understand?!?!" I urge.

"Draco. Really. Don't push. I can promise you the feeling is mutual but…" 

"BUT! BUT? I'm sick of all the 'but's! If you would only explain! I need to know! You're… My lover… You can't just leave me behind, oblivious… I must know Harry!" I have to push. The bitterness in my mouth won't leave. I needed you, my Harry. I still do. If only I had been patient enough… But I screamed and I, blinded with furry, refused to see reason. You had tried to explain so many times… But avail. I was as stubborn as a bull.

"I…" you reach toward me, trying to touch, to feel, to make me comprehend that I'm…

"Don't touch me! Oh, fuck you, Harry Potter! Who in the fucking world do you think you are?" I can no longer see that by incoherent waving I have struck you. And you clasp you bleeding nose, refusing to reply.

"Look at me! I'm making a scene even the producers of Dawson's Creek would have considered pure cheese!!! Do you see how low I've stepped because of my love to you?!?!? But you don't give a damn, do you? Do… you…?!" A slap. And another. You've lost control too now.

"Oh go to hell Malfoy! Acting like some Polish mother, you are! I am not your son! Not your belonging! I am your equal! Get that trough your damn, thick skull! It's not my fault you decided to be such a total bitch and act like we're some long married couple! Fuck you! Oh, fuck you!! Look at me! Look AT me, I said! Look what you've done!"

I realize this isn't the first time I had damaged your godly body. You chest is full of red marks, matching the ones of my fingers prints. Blue and dark marks. Some where done during your work. Some were caused by me. It hurt. It hurt to see us destroy each other like that… The silence is thick and unwelcoming. I can't myself to utter a syllable. But Harry Potter saves the day, as per usual.

"I love you…" You say. The same expression. The same three words. The same truth ness in them. Yet there's a sting of bitterness in them. I cringe back against the wall and cradle my head in my arms. So tired. So guilty. 

And then you left. Without saying a word. You were gone. Just like that. My prince charming had walked away and taken his white horse with him. Every dream. Every memory. Every scream. Every nightmare. In my soul and mind they're still fresh. Everything. You still are. My velvet prince.


End file.
